Tournament: Brawl
by SupeRidley
Summary: Okay, you know all those stories going around telling how brawl came to be? I thought I'd make one myself. Enjoy. *CAUTION - SPOILERS* P.S.- I haven't given up on this. I just haven't written anything lately... Yeah, I'm lazy. Deal.
1. Slip of the Tounge

Disclaimer: I own nothing used, and am not making money out of this in any way.

---------------------------------

The time had come. The hand had decided that it was time for another Super Smash Brothers tournament. The time had come for Super Smash Brothers Brawl. The stage was set for the ultimate showdown. There would be no retreat. This would be the ultimate test. There was just one problem…

Master Hand: "I NEED NEW SMASHERS!!!!!!!"

It was your typical Sunday morning for those who resided in Smash Manor, the home of those who had been in the legendary tournament of Super Smash Brothers. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Bowser was chasing after Pikachu and Pichu, who had sent 2000 volts up the King of the Koopas' backside as he slept.

"GET BACK HERE YOU ELECTRIC RATS!!!!" His furious roar bellowed throughout the Mansion.

"No way!" The pokemon called back. "This is payback for taking my food last night at dinner!" Pichu added.

At the same time, Kirby and Yoshi were having their daily breakfast race, a race to see who could get to their personal ever-lasting mountains of food (courtesy of Master Hand) first. So far, the record was 3059 to 3060, Kirby leading, mainly because he'd suck up Yoshi and spit him out in the wrong direction whenever he could. Not that Yoshi didn't try turning the puffball of Dreamland into eggs every time he got the chance. It should be pointed out, however, that they were not enemies. They had actually become good friends, both appriciative of each other's love of food. The breakfast race was just something they did daily, as a form of friendly competition.

"That food's mine, you got that?!" Kirby said, running beside Yoshi.

"Not if I get there first, puffball!" Yoshi proudly exclaimed, falling slightly so he could eat Kirby. Kirby, however, noticed this and used his final cutter to jump high into the air, a nanosecond before Yoshi's tongue connected. Kirby then maneuvered behind Yoshi, so that his cutter hit the poor dinosaur, sending him flying. Kirby then ran at full speed towards the food, hoping to bump his number up again. However, at that moment, Pikachu and Pichu ran into Kirby's path, causing all three of them to crash into a wall. Yoshi used this time to get to the food mountain, making the record even.

"Oh, well, next time I'll win!" Kirby said, getting up. "THERE YOU ARE!!" Bowser shouted, reaching the pokemon and Kirby. "Enjoy your roast, you rats!" He said, preparing a flame breath. Kirby, however, sucked up Bowser's flames and, turning into Bowser Kirby, proceeded to torch Bowser with his own flames. Pikachu and Pichu then used thunder attacks, damaging Bowser even more.

"Hey, Yoshi!" Kirby said as he left the electric types to have "fun". "Wanna have roast beef?"

Meanwhile,Mewtwo, Ganondorf, and the Ice Climbers were watching a 4-way battle between Marth, Samus, Ness, and Link. The room they were in, the battle room, was a room where smashers could both get ready for fights and watch them play out. At the far end of the room was the gigantic screen used to watch the matches. In the middle of the room was a giant table, which had a seat custom made for all 25 smashers (Zelda is Sheik, and the Ice Climbers act as one unit). The table was used for betting on the winners of matches, and the seats would teleport ths smashers seated in them. There was a small machine in front of each seat, in which a smasher could place their bet and enter the name of the smasher they bet on. Now, Mewtwo, Ganondorf, and the Ice Climbers were in their respective seats, placing bets.

"I say Ness," Mewtwo said, putting forward twenty smash coins.

"Hah, that's foolish!" Ganondorf proclaimed. "Thirty says Samus will destroy them all!" And he proceeded to throw in thirty coins.

"Fine, thirty," Mewtwo said, putting ten more coins in the pot.

"I'll pick Link, and you pick Marth," Popo was telling Nana. That way, we have a 50/50 chance of winning! Then we can split the money!"

"Okay!" She said.

"Or, you two can pick one character, and lessen the amount of coins you lose," Mewtwo said with a cold stare. The twins gulped, scared by the psychic type, and decided that that was probably safer.

"Okay then, we pick Link!" They said, throwing 15 coins in each.

"Hey, what's going on," Falco said, walking in, holding a Klondike bar.

"We're making bets on the winner of this match!" The twins said.

"Want to join in?" Ganondorf asked. "Of course, you're going to lose, because Marth is the only choice left, and we all know that Samus is going to win!"

"Hmm…" Falco said, taking a bite. "What type of match?"

"Time," Mewtwo said. "5 minutes. 3 have passed. No items. Rainbow Cruise. No current leader."

"Eh, sure, why not?" Falco said, throwing in thirty coins. Eventually, the two remaining minutes were up. "AND THE WINNER IS… MARTH!" The announcer said. "Heh, too bad for you," Falco said, gathering up the coins he won. "What were they fighting about, anyways?"

"Who would get to eat the last Klondike bar," Mewtwo said with a small grin.

"Urk!!" Falco said, looking at the half-eaten ice cream in his hands.

"My suggestion would be to run," Mewtwo said quietly as the Ice Climbers left, mumbling something about never listening to a psychic cat again, and Ganondorf started to laugh his ass off. Needless to say, Falco took off like lightening.

"Well, I guess that wasn't too bad of a match," Samus said as she warped into the room.

"Aw, man, I really wanted that ice cream," Ness said, looking down.

"Well that's too bad, kid!" Ganondorf said, still laughing. "Even if you had won, you wouldn't be getting it!"

"And what does that mean, Ganon?!" Link said, pointing his sword at Ganondorf's neck.

"It means that Falco already ate the bar," Mewtwo said as he left.

"My ice cream!" Marth said, dashing out, after Falco.

In the living room, Fox, Zelda, Donkey Kong, Peach, Captain Falcon, Mr. Game & Watch, Roy, and Dr. Mario were taking turns playing the multiplayer of Metroid Prime 2, two at a time. Currently, it was DK versus Captain Falcon.

"Oh, come on, now, this isn't right!" Captain Falcon was saying. "Donkey Kong, you're not supposed to eat the controller!!!"

"Hey, whatever helps me win," DK said through the plastic in his mouth.

"Still, if you keep that up, we're going to have to get a replacement," Fox said.

"And it's disgusting!" Peach said, looking at DK with distaste.

"They're right, DK, spit it out," Zelda said.

"Plus, that's not-a good for your teeth," Dr. Mario said.

"Oh, fine," DK grumbled as he spit out the controller. At that moment, Falco burst in, and got tripped up in the cord of DK's controller. The result: Falco ended up on the floor with a saliva-covered gamecube controller in his face.

"Eww, gross," Peach said. Captain Falcon, Fox, Roy, and Marth, who had just come through the doorway to view the scene, were rolling on the ground in laughter.

"Real mature," Zelda said, looking at them.

"Don't they teach you youngun's not to run in houses?" Game & Watch asked Falco.

"Tell that to the cross-dresser!" Falco said as he got up, wiping his face.

"Oh, so because I wear a tiara I'm a cross-dresser?" Marth said, drawing his sword. "_It's only_ _one goddamn accessory_!!!!"

"Want me to repeat it, nancy-boy?" Falco said, drawing his blaster. At this, Marth rushed in, attempting to slash Falco across the room. He missed, however, when Falco dashed by him with a Falco Phantasm, and began to pepper Marth with blaster shots. Several of these missed, however, and hit Bowser as he exited the kitchen, looking for Pikachu and Pichu.

"OH, YOU ARE SO DEAD, BIRDY!!!" He roared.

"Well, Luigi," Mario said as he walked through the door with Luigi, Jigglypuff, and Young Link, carrying the groceries they had gone to get. "It was quite a chore finding those pills-a my Dr. counterpart wanted, wouldn't you-a say?"

"Oh, definitely, Mario," Luigi said, setting his bags down.

"I'm just glad we got the Lon-Lon Milk," Young Link said. "We were running so low!"

"I'm going to go back to bed now," Jigglypuff said, walking off. Until Bowser went flying through the regenerating wall and into her.

"YOU'RE DEAD, YOU LITTLE--" But before he could say who was dead, Jiggly fell asleep beneath him, sending him flying back through the wall. In both instances, Mario, Luigi, and Y.L. had seen scenes of chaos through the wall before it closed up.

"What's-a going on here?" Mario asked as he ran through several doorways, Luigi and Y.L. behind him. When they reached the living room, they saw a giant mess, and nearly every single Smasher attacking everyone else.

"What is this?!" Luigi asked, ducking under one of Samus's stray missiles.

"Well, let's see," Mewtwo said, appearing out of thin air next to the three. "Falco ate Marth's Klondike bar, Marth attacked, Falco retaliated, Bowser got hit by a stray shot, Bowser attacked Falco but roasted Fox, Zelda, and Donkey Kong, Fox started blasting Bowser but hit Samus as well, Donkey Kong punched Bowser away and into Kirby and Yoshi's food mountains, Zelda misfired when using her Din's Fire spell and hit the Ice Climbers, they retaliated but hit Link, he started throwing his bombs everywhere, which hit Pikachu and Pichu, they attacked with Thunder and ended up hitting everyone who wasn't already involved."

"Wow, that's a lot that can happen when you leave to go get milk…" Y.L. replied. He then got in a fighting stance, and shouting "I wanna fight!" he jumped into the fight next to Zelda and his older counterpart, assisting them in fighting Ganondorf and Samus.

"And another one joins the brawl," Mewtwo said.

"SCILENCE!!!!!!" A thunderous voice shouted, causing the fight to cease almost instantly. Master Hand, the owner of Smash Manor, floated down through the ceiling, looking, well, not angry, but a little annoyed (how a giant glove looks annoyed is beyond me). "It's great that you want to practice for the next Super Smash Brothers tournament, but I can't hear myself think with all this noise!!!!" Apparently having let out all his anger, the hand began to float up through the ceiling again.

"Hey, wait!" Fox called out.

"What?!" Master Hand asked.

"What do you mean by 'next tournament'?" Falco asked the hand. Next tournament? All the smashers began to talk amongst themselves, and Master Hand realized he'd made a huge mistake.

"Well, uh, you see… meeting in the gym!" He called out suddenly, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

---------------------------------------------

So... what did you think? I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. Oh, and as for DK eating the controller and winning, credits for the idea go to VG cats.


	2. New Smashers

Disclaimer: I own nothing used, and am not making money out of this in any way.

----------------------------------------------

Recap: _"SCILENCE!!!!!!" A thunderous voice shouted, causing the fight to cease almost instantly. Master Hand, the owner of Smash Manor, floated down through the ceiling, looking, well, not angry, but a little annoyed (how a giant glove looks annoyed is beyond me). "It's great that you want to practice for the next Super Smash Brothers tournament, but I can't hear myself think with all this noise!!!!" Apparently having let out all his anger, the hand began to float up through the ceiling again._

"_Hey, wait!" Fox called out._

"_What?!" Master Hand asked._

"_What do you mean by 'next tournament'?" Falco asked the hand. Next tournament? All the smashers began to talk amongst themselves, and Master Hand realized he'd made a huge mistake._

"_Well, uh, you see… meeting in the gym!" He called out suddenly, before disappearing in a puff of smoke._

Later that day, every Smasher was gathered in the gymnasium. The gymnasium was a giant room in the mansion, normally used for playing sports when the smashers didn't feel like smashing. Now, however, it had a giant stage in the middle of the room, where Master Hand and Crazy Hand were looking around, counting the number of smashers in the room. In the center of the stage was a holographic imager, which was currently off. Around the stage, all the smashers were seated in various groups (though not in chairs, as there were none), most of them with people from their respective worlds. Some exceptions were Young Link, who sat with Marth and Roy, and Samus, who, despite her efforts to get them to leave, was stuck with Kirby and Yoshi. Also, the two villains, Bowser and Ganondorf, were partnered up. Most of the time, when Master Hand called for meetings, the smashers would talk about various things, ranging from fighting tactics to hobbies. Today, however, all the smashers were trying to decipher exactly what Master Hand meant when he said "next tournament".

"I think he's going to do another tournament like melee, only with even more people from our worlds," Young link was whispering to Roy. "But who will those characters be? Or _what_ will they be?" Roy whispered back. "I just hope we see more swordsmen," Marth said. "We're kind of under-represented." "But we have me, you, Roy here, and my older self," Young Link objected. "And that's it," Marth countered. "I want to brush up on my sword skills with more than just you three. No offense." "None taken," Roy said before Young Link could say anything.

"Think Master hand will invite Krystal?" Fox asked Falco. "Maybe, but then wouldn't you end up going easy on her when you two end up fighting?" Falco said. "Uh, n-no," Fox said, blushing. "Oh, come on, you would, and you know it," Falco said, continuing his taunting. "Sh-shut up! I wouldn't be distracted in the least!" "Riiight," Falco said, nudging his partner. "But, what if he doesn't invite her?" "What does that mean?" Fox said, puzzled as to what Falco meant. "Well, say someone else from our world _did_ get in, but it wasn't Krystal. Who do you think it would be?" "Well..." Fox said, thinking. Eventually, he sighed, unable to think of anyone. "No idea. Peppy's too old, Slippy's a mechanic, not a fighter, and ROB needs to stay onboard the Great Fox to operate it. Who else is there?" "Well, there's Wolf," Falco said after some thought. "Wait, you mean Wolf, leader of the Star Wolf team?" Fox said. Then, he started laughing, as he found the notion ridiculous. "Oh, come on, there's now way Wolf would get in before Krystal." "Whatever you say, buddy," Falco replied.

"Hey Samus," Kirby said. "What?" Samus replied irritably. "You still don't have someone else from your world to help you out here, right?" "I don't need anyone to help me," Samus stated. "Oh. Too bad, we were hoping to taste more space people from your world," Yoshi said. "…Do you have an enemy? You know, one that just won't die?" "Well, there is _one_ creature that fits that description," Samus said after some thought. "But I doubt you'd be able to eat _him_. He's too big." "Aww," Kirby and Yoshi sighed.

"Hey, Ganondorf," Bowser said. "What?" "Think Master Hand will add more villains?" "Most likely." "But who would they be? I know about Wario and Waluigi, but that's it. And you can't really call those bumbling idiots 'villains'." "Hmm…" Ganondorf said, closing his eyes in thought. "Well, Samus has a giant space dragon, Ridley, as an arch enemy. Maybe he'll get in." "Aw, we don't need another dragon!" Bowser replied angrily. "I'm all we need!" "You look more like a giant turtle with spikes on its shell to me," Ganondorf replied, smirking a little. "Oh yeah?!" Bowser said, getting up. "Want to say that to my flame breath?!" "Bring it!" Ganondorf said, getting up as well. "Hey!" A voice to their right shouted. Turning, they saw Ness and all four pokemon, glaring at them intensely. "We can't hear each other over you two!" Ness shouted. "Keep quiet!" Pikachu shouted, its cheeks sparking. "And sit down while you're at it, or I'll wipe your minds," Mewtwo threatened. The two villains sat down, glaring.

"So, anyways," Ness said, turning back to face the pokemon, "Do you think that anyone from your world is going to come this time?" "Maybe," Mewtwo said, thinking. "When I came here for the melee tournament, I heard a rumor that fans were hoping to see a pokemon trainer enter. It is possible that a trainer might come to this tournament." "A pokemon trainer?!" Pichu exclaimed, looking scared. "I don't wanna be shoved into a pokeball!!!" Then, Pichu started wailing, a stream of tears coming from its eyes. "Quiet! You woke me up!" Jigglypuff said, before going back to sleep. Pichu stopped wailing and the waterworks stopped, but its eyes were still watery. "Do not worry, I will make sure you are not captured if a trainer does come," Mewtwo promised. "Yeah, me too!" Pikachu stated, its cheeks sparking. "Me three!" Ness said. "Thanks, everyone!" Pichu said. "Say, do you think someone from your world will join, Ness?" Pikachu asked. "Well, probably," Ness said. "I think Poo would be a great fight... hey, what's so funny?" Pikachu and Pichu had fallen to the ground, rolling in laughter at the mention of Poo. "I believe they find the name of your friend funny," Mewtwo said, himself smirking a little. "Hey, don't be insulting Poo! He took down Master Barf with his PK Starstorm ability!" Pikachu and Pichu were now unable to breathe, due to their laughing so hard, and even Mewtwo had let out a few chuckles. "People in your world have very weird names," Jigglypuff said, finally waking up from her nap.

"Ahem!" said a voice from the center of the gym. Master Hand, and his brother Crazy Hand, were holding giant microphones (and somehow talking through them) and addressing the smashers. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the announcement of what was _supposed_ to be a secret."

"Yeah! My brother had to triple my medicine dosage to stop me from blurting it out!" Crazy Hand interjected. Some of the smashers whistled at this. _Triple_ dosage just to keep this a secret? It must be big.

"Yeah. Anyways, I've been working on a little project for a little bit now. A project I like to call…" At this, Crazy hand pulled out a giant remote control, seemingly from nowhere, and pressed a button so that the holographic imager displayed, in giant letters, "…Super Smash Brothers Brawl." The smashers began to whistle and cheer, excited at the thought of this new tournament. "As you can probably tell, this is going to be a large tournament, bigger than the previous two combined! It's going to have new smashers, new stages, new surprises, and new… well, everything!" The smashers started cheering again. "Now, I must tell you…" Master Hand began.

"Hey, brother!" Crazy interrupted. "What is it?" Master asked. "How long do I have to press this button?" Crazy was still holding the button on the remote down. "You idiot!" Master shouted. "You can let it go after one press!" "Oh yeah," Crazy said, letting go of the button. "I forgot I could do that. …I like pie."

"You like pie?" Master Hand asked, creating a giant pie. "Here, enjoy, and stop bugging us."

"PIE!!!!" Crazy shouted, zooming away with the pie to eat it.

"How's a giant glove going to eat a pie?" Kirby asked Yoshi, who just shrugged.

"Anyways, I have to tell you that I didn't intend to tell you all about this until I had a lot of the features already finished, so there isn't much to tell you right now. I will, however, be able to introduce you to a few of the new smashers, whom I have only recently managed to convince to join." All the smashers looked at each other, some excited, and some nervous. "Oh, and another thing. If, at any time before the tournament starts, you veteran smashers wish to duck out of this tournament, you may. You won't have to leave the Smash Manor, and you can rejoin again if you wish, as long as you do so before the tournament starts. Now, to introduce the newest smashers!" This last statement was greeted with applause all around. "Kirby, if you would be so kind as to come up to the stage." This was greeted by more discussion, mostly by the first twelve smashers. When Master Hand had introduced smashers from certain characters worlds when starting Melee, he would call up to the stage all current smashers from that world. Kirby, excited to see who would be coming from his world, ran up quickly. "Introducing, the master swordsman of Dreamland, the smasher who believes in a fair fight above all else, Meta-Knight!!!" At this, a winged creature dropped down beside Kirby, wearing two shoulder pads and a mask. In his hand, a yellow, jagged sword shined. As soon as the creature touched the ground, its wings turned into a cape, and it could be seen that Meta-Knight was roughly the same size as Kirby. "Well well, looks like you got your wish," Roy whispered to Marth.

"Meta-Knight!" Kirby said, rushing up to hug Meta.

"Kirby, when did you learn to talk?" Meta said as he avoided Kirby's hug, eyeing the puffball with intense curiosity.

"Oh, that's me," Master Hand explained. "For those who can't talk, or don't speak the same language as someone else, I place a spell on them so they can talk to others, and understand speech."

"I see," Meta said, sheathing his sword. "Well, as Master Hand just said, I believe in fair fights. And I despise those who play unfairly."

"Well you'll have to deal, because I hate playing nice!" Bowser shouted. Meta did not respond, instead covering himself with his cape and vanishing before everyone's eyes. "Hah! The coward ran away!" Bowser laughed, just before he was launched into the air by Meta, who had reappeared behind Bowser. "I don't take lip either," Meta said, re-sheathing his sword. "Well, neither do I!!" Bowser exclaimed as he breathed fire at Meta, who just turned his cape into wings and flew back to the stage, but not before slashing Bowser on the head. "Looks like this new swordsman is going to be quite the fight," Young Link whispered to Marth and Roy.

"Anyways, Meta-Knight, you can sit down wherever you wish," Master Hand said, waving himself in a way as to display the entire gym.

"Come on, Meta-Knight! Let's sit together" Kirby said, dragging Meta over to Yoshi and Samus.

"Forgive me, Kirby," Meta said as he escaped Kirby's grip, "but I'd rather sit in the back, so I can observe everybody"

"Aw…" Kirby said as he walked back to his seat, while Meta-Knight proceeded to the back of the room and leaned against the wall.

"Okay, next, I'd like you to turn your attention to the sky," Master Hand said.

"And how can we do that with a ceiling in the way?" Fox sarcastically asked.

"Oh, right, silly me," Master Hand said, snapping his fingers and causing the ceiling to disappear. "Now, this next smasher is one from the heavens, an angel, if you will. He almost made it into the Melee tournament, the only reason he didn't being the stupid time constraints. Please welcome Pit!" And descending from the heavens, a winged boy arrived. He was wearing a golden reef in his hair, a white toga, a pair of glowing bracelets, and holding a bow that looked like it had sharp edges. He then disconnected the two ends of the bow, revealing them to be small swords.

"Hello, fair smashers!" Pit said as he waved. "The Goddess Palutena has graced me with permission to join this tournament. I hope we can all become good friends."

"Fat chance, kid!" Ganondorf suddenly shouted out. "The King of Evil will not become friends with a do-good, loser angel like you!"

"Well then," Pit said, reconnecting his swords and drawing back an arrow made of light, "I will defeat you in the tournament." He then let go, firing the arrow directly at Ganondorf. Ganondorf then jumped up, expecting the arrow to pass harmlessly below him. However, the arrow turned upwards at a sharp corner, and ended up hitting Ganondorf in his… well, you know, special place. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know you'd jump!" Pit shouted, bowing immediately.

"That's okay, Pit," Master Hand said, reassuring the angel. "It was an accident. And it was funny to watch. Plus, he did insult you. We'll call it even and move on. Now, pick a place to sit, and we can get on with the introductions."

"Okay," Pit said. Still feeling bad about what he did, he tried to apologize to Ganondorf. "Buzz off, kid!" Was his response from Ganondorf, who was still in pain. "Hey, over here!" The Ice Climbers, who were seated next to Dr. Mario, called out. "Hey there, Pit!" They said when he reached them, as they shook his hands at the same time. "How are you, fair smashers?" Pit asked. "Aw, you don't have to call us that!" The twins said in unison. "He's Popo, my brother." "And she's Nana, my sister." "And this is Dr. Mario!" They both said, pointing at the good doc. "Oh, so you are a doctor?" Pit asked. "Yep! What-a can I do for you?" Dr. Mario asked. "Well, can you help Ganondorf?" "Oh, he'll be fine," Dr. Mario said. "It's not the first time someone's hit him there, and it won't be the last." "Yeah, he's pretty rude," The twins said. "Let's just see if Master Hand has any more fighters left for us to meet," Dr. Mario suggested. "Well, okay," Pit said as he sat down.

"Now, I have another smasher I'd like you all to meet!" Master Hand called out when he saw that Pit was settled.

"Wait!" Bowser called out. "What?" Master Hand said, looking confused. "We villains want more representation over here! Or did you not notice that it's two to twenty-three!!!" "Make it twenty-four," Ganondorf added, finally getting over his pain. "Actually, I make twenty-five," Meta called out from the back of the room. "You see?! We want more villains to even things out!" Bowser finished.

"Well, as a matter of fact, the next smasher _is_ a villain." Everyone looked at each other at this news. A new villain? Who could it be? "He used to be just a small-time villain, but recently, he's made a unique name for himself in the form of his micro-games, which is why he'll even have his own symbol. Introducing, Wario!!!" At this, a fat man with a slightly disfigured nose and a wild moustache came crashing down onto the stage. He wore a biker's helmet, complete with goggles, and a biker's jacket. He also wore pointed shoes that looked too tiny to support his weight.

"It's about-a time you introduced me, ugly!" Wario shouted at Master Hand. "Anyways, you losers should-a just pack up and go home-a, because there's no-a way you losers will be able to defeat-a me!" "Why-a don't you just shut your-a trap, Wario!" Mario shouted. "Yeah, before we-a shut it for you!" Luigi added. At this, Wario pulled out a chopper (where do these people store these things?!) and started driving straight towards Mario, causing Luigi and Peach to get up and out of the way. Before Wario could reach Mario, however, his chopper started acting erratically, causing him to crash. This, however, did not stop him from getting into Mario's face, saying "You better watch it, tubby, or I'll fart-a right on top-a you!" Mario stepped back, remembering how deadly Wario's farts were. "Ha-ha! That's-a right, loser! You can't beat-a me when my farts are at-a maximum power! And don't forget," He added, flexing his arms, "you're big from-a fat, but I'm big from-a muscle." Figuring he'd taunted Mario enough, he picked up his chopper and walked off towards Bowser and Ganondorf, eyeing them. "You two are-a freaks," he declared. "I don't want-a to be seen hanging around with-a you two. It'll screw up-a my image." Wario then strutted over to a corner of the room, sat on top of a box that was there, and pulled out a clove of garlic, which he began to consume. "You know, on second thought, maybe having a second dragon wouldn't be so bad after all," Bowser said as he eyed Wario with distaste. "Anyone but that freak," agreed Ganondorf.

"Now, then," Master Hand said, looking around. "I know that all of you will want to get acquainted with the new smashers, and since I have work to do for the tournament, this meeting is fin…"

"WAAAAAIIIIITTTTT!!!!" Crazy's voice echoed throughout the gym at an unusually high volume, causing the smashers to cover their ears in pain. Crazy rushed into the gym, straight at Master Hand, shouting "Wait, wait, wait, wait, and wait!!!! You forgot to tell them about the other guy! You know, that guy with all the explosives on him, oh what was it, snort, snuck, snorkel, oh, what was it…" As Crazy started ranting about this "other guy", the smashers looked at Master Hand quizzically.

"CRAZY!!!!" Master Hand shouted out.

"Yeeeeaaaaaauuuusssssss???" Crazy said, not noticing his brother's anger.

"_SNAKE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET_!!!" Master shouted in Crazy's, uh, well, whatever Crazy Hand uses to hear sounds.

"Oh, that's right, his name is Snake!!" Crazy said, firing off some finger bullets into the sky in celebration of "remembering". "Oh, and one more thing," Crazy said, addressing his steaming brother, "I forgot to tell you that I didn't take my medicine today, so you shouldn't let me come to the meeting where you tell everybody about Meta-Knight, Pit, and Wario, but purposefully not mention Snake because he's supposed to be a secret. Sorry!!!"

"Ugh, Crazy, go take your medicine RIGHT NOW!!!" Master Hand shouted.

"Right-o!" Crazy said, zooming off to take his meds.

"I don't suppose there's a chance that none of you heard that?" Master Hand said, turning to face the smashers.

"Nope," Fox said grinning. "Who's this Snake guy? I've never heard of him!" Mario shouted, causing the rest of the smashers to look shocked. Someone that Mario, AKA Mr. Nintendo, had never heard of? Who was this guy? "Show us the new guy!" Captain Falcon shouted, causing the rest of the smashers to cry out in unison.

"Okay, already!" Master Hand said, looking defeated. "Okay, you may be wondering why I didn't want to reveal Snake. Well the thing is, he's not from this world." "So, most people here are from different worlds," Peach objected. "Well, when I say 'world' here, I really mean 'dimension'. You see, although all of you are from different worlds, you all exist in the same dimension, the Nintendo dimension. Well, recently, I learned how to bypass the barriers between dimensions, and I decided to invite people from those dimensions to fight here, and bring their own unique skills with them." The amount of chatter spurring from this declaration was astounding. Different dimensions? People with never-before seen skills? Master Hand was right; this _was_ going to be a tournament with new everything. Once the chatter died down, Master Hand continued. "However, because the process of accessing different dimensions is quite draining, I have to rest in between transfers between them. Plus, since taking people with me takes even more energy, I highly doubt I'll be able to bring more than one or two more of these special smashers, other than Snake, in time for the tournament."

"And you still haven't shown us Snake!" Captain Falcon shouted, causing the rest of the smashers to cry in unison, "Yeah! Show us Snake!"

"Okay already!" Master Hand shouted. "Introducing, from the Konami Dimension, an agent from the black ops and espionage unit FOXHOUND, Solid Snake!!!!" Master Hand, however, did not point to the stage for the new smasher to make an entrance, but instead pointed to the corner where Wario sat.

"Hey, if you're-a going to introduce-a me twice, I think-a you should-a get my name right the second-a time!" Wario shouted. "Especially if you-a got it right-a the first!" Some of the smashers rolled their eyes at this.

Then, from underneath Wario, a voice said, "He wasn't talking about you, fatty. Now get off my back." Jumping away, Wario turned to look at the box he'd been sitting on in confusion. Then, the box was lifted up, revealing a middle-aged man that had been underneath. He had a scruffy beard, and wore camouflage armor meant for a metallic background and a green bandana. "It's show time!" the man said, pulling out a small remote control and pressing the button, causing an explosion to erupt underneath Wario's feet.

"Snake, if you'd be so kind as to come up to the stage and introduce your yourself," Master Hand said. "Hmph," Snake said, leaving Wario to reel in the pain of being blown up.

"So," Snake said, looking at the smashers. "As Master Hand explained, he traveled to my dimension and requested that I join this tournament here. However, there were a few conditions." At this, Snake glared at Master Hand, as if he didn't like the conditions under which he'd been placed. "The only condition you all need to be concerned with, however, is that I shall be fighting with explosives and martial arts. No guns." "Hey, wait a minute, we use guns," Falco objected, indicating himself and Fox. "My guns are different from your little laser pointers," Snake stated. "Anyways, aside from that, I only have one thing to say to you: don't ---- with me." A few of the smashers gasped at this, and Master Hand looked at Snake wearily. "Um, try not to curse too much, okay Snake?" Snake just looked at Master Hand with a "whatever" look, then left to lean on the wall next to Meta-Knight.

"Well, as I was saying before Crazy blurted out Snake's participation, I'm sure you're all eager to meet the new smashers. So, I'd like at least one person to tour each smasher around the house. When you're finished with that, you can do what you please, and I'll get to work on organizing Brawl. Have a nice day!" And with that, Master Hand disappeared in another puff of smoke.

------------------------------------------------------

Okay, here's part two, like I said. Took longer than expected though. Oh, and I've never played a MGS game, a Fire Emblem game, or a MOTHER game, so don't get angry if I screw up personalities from characters in those series, or am misinformed about certain events. After all, I've only got the internet as a resource.


	3. Three of Four Tours

Disclaimer: I own nothing used, and am not making money out of this in any way.

Author's note: I forgot to describe the living room in the first chapter, so I'm doing it here. Also, I'm going to describe the battle room a bit more.

Recap: _"Well, as I was saying before Crazy blurted out Snake's participation, I'm sure you're all eager to meet the new smashers. So, I'd like at least one person to tour each smasher around the house. When you're finished with that, you can do what you please, and I'll get to work on organizing Brawl. Have a nice day!" And with that, Master Hand disappeared in another puff of smoke._

_-------------------------------------------_

After Master Hand had left, the four new smashers had introduced themselves properly. Pit proved that his manners up on the stage weren't just for show – he was very polite to all the smashers as he was introduced to them, calling everyone "fair smasher" until he learned their proper names. He even tried to make amends with the king of evil (again), although he wasn't successful. To be specific, Ganondorf grabbed Pit's throat and started choking him. Fortunately, the Ice Climbers swung their mallets into Ganondorf's… area, causing him to drop Pit. Pretty much everyone, except the villains, found that they liked him, due to his politeness and friendly personality.

Meta-Knight was a bit like Samus, as he didn't say much more than "hello", and refused to tell much about himself. All they got out of Meta was that he was a guard for some "King Dedede" and that he and Kirby had clashed on multiple occasions, although this caused some confusion in some of the smashers as they watched Kirby try to hug Meta again. Maybe that's just how Kirby was. They did, however, find Meta to be almost as polite as Pit.

Snake was like Meta in the way he didn't say much other than "hello", but was much, much ruder. He refused to give any information about himself whatsoever, just repeating the information Master Hand had given (only he managed to lace his speech with curses). The smashers decided to reserve judgment on Snake until they'd lived with him a while.

Wario, of course, was the rudest of the lot. The smashers didn't need to live with him for two seconds to be able to tell that he would be unpleasant to hang around. He was obnoxious, greedy, smelled real bad, and insulted everyone he could. He even made Pichu cry, although he was shocked to hell by Pikachu for it. Most of the smashers thought that the only way for Wario to possibly stay here would be if he put up a good fight in the ring.

Once the introductions were finished, Mario asked the veterans a question. "So, who wants-a to show-a the new guys around?"

"We'll go with Pit! We'll go with Pit!" The Ice Climbers said, jumping up and down.

"Okay, that's one down," Mario said as the twins led Pit out of the gym.

"Me and Meta! Me and Meta!" Kirby said, again trying to hug the poor guy. "I'll go too!" Yoshi said.

"Uh…" Everyone watched Kirby and Yoshi drag Meta-Knight away, with Meta looking like he'd rather walk. "Wow, poor Meta-Knight," Dr. Mario said.

"Okay, so that just leaves Snake and… Wario." They all turned to Wario, who was munching on garlic, completely oblivious to the fact that his favorite food was causing most the smashers discomfort. Not that he'd care if he knew.

"I got him," Samus said, being the only one who could breathe easily, due to her suit filtering the smell. "Come on, lard-o," she said as she used her grapple beam to drag the fat ass out the gym.

Now, only Snake was left. They turned to him, and found him with a cigarette in his mouth, trying to light it. When he realized that they were looking at him, he took the liberty of dropping the cigarette onto the ground and stamping it out, muttering under his breath "…mother ----ing conditions."

"Okaaaaaayyy," Mario said, eyeing the stamped-out item. "Who wants this guy?" No one spoke up, instead staring at Snake. "Come on, no takers?"

"I don't need any ----ing freaks to show me around this place, I'll just explore it myself," Snake said, walking towards the exit.

"He sure is rude," Fox said, watching Snake leave.

"Well, anyways, now that there's nothing to do here, let's go," Falco said.

"Yeah, I guess that we can just go do whatever," Ness said, leaving the gym.

"Well, I guess-a things are going-a to be more-a interesting around-a here, eh bro?" Luigi asked Mario as the rest of the smashers got up and left. "Definitely," Mario agreed.

"So, as you can see, this is the living room." After the Ice Climbers and Pit had left the gym, the Ice Climbers had imideately taken Pit to their favorite place to play, the living room. It was a very spacious room, due to the massive number of smashers that lived in the house. On one end of the room was a giant TV, perfect for playing videogames in high-depth. The smashers would often bring games based on people from their worlds to smash manor, and take turns playing them. Now, however, the living room was empty, due to everybody being in the gym still. "So, did you bring a game from your world, Pit?" Nana asked, looking at the angel in anticipation. "Well, I would have," Pit said, looking sheepish, "but the only games I would have been able to bring are for the NES and original game boy. I'm sorry," he added. "Really?" Popo said, looking at his sister, both acknowledging that they knew what the other was thinking. "Just like us!" The two of them shouted. "Huh?" Pit said, confused. "Our only game was for the NES too!" "Oh! Well, fancy that!" Pit said, smiling a little. "I guess we aren't too different, then." "Yeah!" The twins said, jumping up and down again. "Hey," Popo said, stopping his sister from jumping again. "What's your stage, Pit?" "Stage?" Pit said, confused by the term. "You know, the place where you come from, that we fight in!" "I, uh, still don't get it…" Pit said, looking apologetic. "Here, we'll show you ours!" The twins shouted, racing to the battle room. "Come on, Pit, come on!"

"And this is the mountain of food that Master Hand made for me!" Kirby was telling Meta-Knight. Once Kirby and Yoshi had dragged Meta out of the gym, they had taken him to – where else – their food mountains. "Why are there two mountains?" Meta said, looking at Yoshi's mountain oddly. Kirby didn't say anything, instead pointing at the green dino, who was stuffing his face. "I see," Meta said. "Donkey Kong had a mountain of bananas here, but he moved them to his room after Bowser tried to squash them all, before he found out that the food comes back." "His room?" "Yeah, every smasher gets a room completely to themselves," Kirby said, pulling a watermelon out of his mountain. "Want some?" "No thank you, Kirby." "Okay, more for me!" And Kirby promptly shoved the thing in his mouth. "Kirby, do you think you could show me to my room?" Meta asked. "Sure! Follow me!" Kirby said, running off down a hallway, Meta following. Turning a few corners, Kirby found the hallway he was looking for, the hallway where the smashers' rooms were. "Here we are!" Kirby said, pointing down the hallway. "The rooms are ordered like this: Bowser, Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong, Falco, Fox, –" "So they're ordered alphabetically, then," Meta-Knight interrupted. "Yeah!" "Thank you for your assistance, Kirby," Meta-Knight said as he headed for his room. "Hey, Kirby!" Link said as he ran into the hallway. "Yeah, what is it?" Kirby asked. "Mario and Pikachu sent me to get you. They were wondering if you wanted to have a match, to get ready for the tournament." "That sounds fun!!" Kirby said, bouncing around. "What are we waiting for, let's go, let's go!" Kirby then ran off, leaving Link to have to play catch up.

"Hmm, I guess this is the living room," Snake said to himself. Although Snake had said that he didn't need help finding his way around the mansion, he soon discovered that the mansion was bigger than it appeared to be. Many doors and rooms looked the same, and eventually, he gave up trying to find his way around. Not that he'd actually ask someone for help. Instead, Snake had resolved to secretly tail the other smashers around the house. Snake was currently in the living room, watching Fox and Falco play each other in Star Fox Assault, both playing as themselves. Of course, he wasn't in plain sight. Instead, he was camping out in a corner of the room, under his box. In addition to Snake, Mr. Game & Watch, Donkey Kong, Ness, Roy, Pichu, and Luigi were watching, and waiting to get their chance to play, as the eight smashers (counting Fox and Falco, not counting Snake) had set up a small tournament involving the game.

"Aw, come on!" Falco said as Fox got in a Landmaster, and started blasting everything in his way.

"Heheheh, eat it!" Fox said, laughing as Falco died.

"Man, that's not fair," Falco said, watching his onscreen-counterpart die. Of course, he was singing a different tone once he found that he spawned next to an Airwing. "Oh yeah, who's laughing now?" Falco said as he started blasting Fox.

"Just you wait bird-boy!" Fox said, ditching the Landmaster before it blew up.

"Aw, you whipper-snappers don't know how to play videogames," G&W said. Just wait 'til it's my turn. I'll beat ya into the ground!"

"Are you kidding, I'll pulverize you!" DK said, flexing his arms. "You'll have to do it without eating the controller, though," Roy reminded the thick-headed gorilla. "Don't worry, I'll remember," DK said.

"Hey, everyone," Peach said, coming into the living room with Zelda. "Have you seen Mario? I can't find him anywhere." "And I need to ask Link something," Zelda added, hinting that she expected someone to tell her where the Hylian boy was.

"I think-a my brother said he was-a going to battle with Link, Pikachu, and Kirby in order to-a train for the tournament," Luigi said. "They're probably still in-a the battle room." _Battle room?_ Snake thought, intrigued.

As the two princesses left, Snake followed them, intending to discover the location of the battle room. "So, who do you think Master Hand will invite to this tournament?" Peach asked Zelda as they walked, both oblivious to Snake. "Well, gee, I don't know," Zelda said, thinking. "Maybe Midna?" "Who?" Peach asked. "Oh, this person from the twili realm, she helped Link save me from Ganondorf recently," Zelda responded. "Actually, I'm not sure I want her to come." "Why not? More females are good, right?" Peach said, pulling out her parasol and twirling it. "Well, it's just that Midna seems to be trying to steal Link from me," Zelda said. "Ooh, I see," Peach responded. "Well, let's see if they're in here," Zelda said as they arrived at a pair of double doors, which Snake presumed to be the battle room. He quickly moved off to the side, intending to investigate the room once everyone was out of it.

"Wow, Mario, what _was_ that?!" the three heard as Zelda opened the doors, seeing Mario, Link, Pikachu, Kirby, the Ice Climbers, and Pit exiting the room, Pit looking at Mario. "I don't-a know, but I-a bet it has-a something to with-a the tournament," Mario was saying.

"Oh, Zelda, Peach!" Link said, noticing the two princesses. "What are you two doing here?"

"Looking for you and Mario," Zelda said. "We have questions for you two. Link, have you seen my light arrows? I could have sworn I left them with you." "Yeah, you did," Link said, thinking. "I guess I forgot to return them, sorry." "Mario, do you think you could help me find my favorite dress?" Peach asked. "I can't find it anywhere." "Well sure I…" Mario started saying.

"Now's not the time for that!" Pikachu interrupted, its cheeks sparking in excitement. "Yeah, weren't we going to find all the smashers and tell them to meet us in the battle room?" The Ice Climbers asked.

"Hmm? What's going on in the battle room?" Zelda asked, curious.

"It's awesome! It's awesome!" Kirby said, jumping up and down. "I'll go get Meta-Knight!" And before anyone could say anything, Kirby ran off.

"What's awesome?" Peach asked, looking at Mario in confusion. "I'll tell you once all the smashers are in the battle room," Mario said. "And in order to do that, we need to find them."

"I'll go look for Pichu, Jigglypuff, and Mewtwo," Pikachu said, walking off. "I'll bet Jigglypuff is in her room, sleeping, and Mewtwo…" "We'll get Captain Falcon and Young Link!" The Ice Climbers said before taking off. "I'll find Ganondorf and Bowser," Pit said, taking off.

"We saw a bunch of smashers in the living room; we'll go get them," Peach said, indicating herself and Zelda, who was transforming into Sheik.

"W-wait! Who's-a going to stay here in case-a someone arrives before we-a get back?!" Mario called, but he was too late. The princesses were already gone. "Mama mia. Okay, Link, do you want to stay-a here or should I?"

"How about if I stay instead?" Snake asked, pulling off his box and startling the pair.

"Mama mia!" Mario exclaimed. "Uh, sure," Link said, getting over the shock.

"Okay then," Snake said, moving past the two and entering the battle room. He was surprised by the size of the table in the middle, but it wasn't too shocking. "Okay then, let's see…" Snake said, looking at the seats around the table with curiosity. They all seemed to be made especially for the smasher that was to occupy them; for instance, both Fox and Falco's seats looked like seats you'd find in the cockpit of a plane (or Airwing), and Kirby's seat looked like it was made to fit his round body. Some smashers like Mewtwo and Mr. G&W didn't have seats, although G&W did have an elevated platform. Eventually, Snake found his seat, although it was just like G&W's. "And how the hell am I supposed to sit on this?" Snake thought out loud.

"Voice identification: Solid Snake," Came a voice from the corner of the room. Quickly turning and putting up his dukes, Snake saw a female wire frame behind a podium, staring at him.

"What do you want, you freak?" Snake said.

"Status: Newcomer," the wire frame said, completely ignoring Snake. "Request input: Information on how to sit in his seat." _Wait_, Snake thought, _these things provide information?_ "Response: Get on top of the platform and wear your box disguise."

"Oh, so that's how this works," Snake said, doing what the wire frame had told him to do. "Heh, this is actually a great way to sit down. I guess everyone feels this comfy in their seats." Snake then watched as Pikachu brought in Pichu and Mewtwo, who was levitating Jigglypuff with his psychic powers, in an effort to avoid waking her. None of them seemed to notice Snake in his seat, although Mewtwo seemed to sense that he was there. _Heh, I just love this box_, Snake thought, watching Mewtwo as the psychic pokemon looked around for him.

-------------------------------

Okay, that's chapter 3. Chapter 4 should be up real soon, since I already wrote most of it (it was originally going to be in this chapter). See you later.


	4. A Smashing Discovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing used, and am not making money out of this in any way.

Author's note: Okay, I'm sorry I didn't update earlier. I really am. But it's here now, right? Right?

----------------------

Okay, before I start, I'm going to respond to a review from my last chapter.

Zindakku Hirokai  
2008-02-17  
ch 3

_Nice. But I want to make a suggestion:Make it that Mario recommended Sonic for the Brawl tournament. Mario, feeling distatisfied with thier intial encounter in the Olympics, and has a gut feeling that Sonic feels the same, and wants to have a true showdown with the hedgehog._

Okay, first off, I'm glad you like my story, and I hope you can enjoy future updates as well. Second, thanks for the suggestion. I haven't actually played that game, but I think a reference like that will be perfect for this story. Look forward to it.

And now, on to the story. Enjoy.

Recap: _"Oh, so that's how this works," Snake said, doing what the wire frame had told him to do. "Heh, this is actually a great way to sit down. I guess everyone feels this comfy in their seats." Snake then watched as Pikachu brought in Pichu and Mewtwo, who was levitating Jigglypuff with his psychic powers, in an effort to avoid waking her. None of them seemed to notice Snake in his seat, although Mewtwo seemed to sense that he was there. '__Heh, I just love this box'__ Snake thought, watching Mewtwo as the psychic pokemon looked around for him._

"Hey, stop-a dragging me, you tin man!" Wario was shouting to Samus, who had dragged him all across the house on his but, using her grapple to stop him from running. Each time they entered a room; Samus would give a basic description and run-down, and then proceed to the next room. Now, they were headed to the room Samus had been eager to show Wario since second one: the battle room. Along the way, he had called her many names, such as "metal head" and "robotic freak", with "tin man" being the newest insult. Samus said nothing, instead continuing to drag him along as she anticipated the end of the "tour". Reaching the room, she opened the doors… and stood in shock. She saw every single smasher seated at the table, except for Meta-Knight, Kirby, and Snake. They all seemed to be waiting for something too.

"What's going on here?" Samus said as she entered. "The warp pads not working?"

"Oh, they're-a working," Mario said, sounding as if he'd won the lottery. "Here, take-a your seats. We're-a waiting for Kirby to bring-a Meta-Knight. Once they're-a here, we'll tell-a you what-a this is about." Unhooking Wario from her grapple beam, Samus headed for her seat, a faithful recreation of her ship's seat. She had not gone two feet, however, when Wario ran up to her from behind and started biting on her. Hard.

"That's-a for dragging me around everywhere, lady!" He said as he headed for a chair that looked like his lazy-boy recliner back in Diamond City. He failed to notice, however, two very important things. One: Samus did not go to her seat, instead watching Wario from her position on the ground. Two: his seat was directly in between Bowser and Ganondorf, two of the most powerful smashers in the manor.

"Ooh, I'm going to have some fun with you," Ganondorf whispered in Wario's ears as he cracked his knuckles. "Enjoy your roast, Wario!" Bowser said as he prepared his flame breath.

"Hyah!" Meta-Knight shouted as he slashed the backs of Bowser and Ganondorf, who he saw as preparing to attack an unprepared and outnumbered man. "I told you I don't like those who don't play fair," Meta said, taking his seat.

"Did we miss something?" Kirby asked as he took his own seat, having just gotten back from fetching Meta-Knight, being delayed because Kirby had wanted to stop by his food mountain for a light snack (which to him is the entire base of the mountain).

"Yeah, you-a missed me eating the tin man!!!" Wario proudly exclaimed, before Samus blasted him in the face with one of her missiles. "Ow! Why you, you'll pay for that!" Wario exclaimed, pulling out his chopper and throwing it directly at Samus. Samus, however, blasted the chopper with her missiles, causing pieces to fly away. One of these pieces hit Sheik, who threw several needles at Wario. "Hey, who are-a you, a burn victim?!" Wario said (not recognizing Sheik because he didn't know that Sheik is Zelda). Wario quickly jumped onto the table and rushing over to Sheik, attempting to ram the princess-gone-ninja. Sheik, however, vanished in a puff of smoke, reappeared behind Wario, and transformed back to Zelda, in order to attack Wario with powerful magic. Samus got up onto the table as well, charging her power beam as she aimed her arm cannon at the fat freak. "Grr, I'll-a remember this, you two losers!" Wario braced himself.

"Hey, hey, stop-a fighting, you three!" Mario shouted. "Now, everyone-a sit down and I'll-a tell you what-a this is about." As those that were still up or had gotten up to avoid the pieces of Wario's chopper took their seats, Samus noted a box seated on a small table between Marth and Donkey Kong. Using her X-ray visor, she saw Snake inside, lighting another cigarette and looking out of a peep hole. Well, that explained where he was.

"So, what's this meeting about anyways, tubby?" Bowser said, addressing Mario.

"Well, you see," Mario began, "Me, Link, Kirby, and Pikachu were-a having a match, as a way to practice for-a the tournament."

"Then, something really strange happened," Pikachu continued. "A brand new item appeared above our heads, floating and glowing." A new item?! The smashers expressions were that of shock. What was this new item, and how did it work?

"When we saw the item, we didn't know what to do with it," Link continued. "The thing would float away, and none of us could grab it out of the air."

"Then, Mario attacked it, and he started glowing pretty colors!" Kirby said. "Actually, didn't we record the fight? Can't we just watch it again?"

"Uh… did we?" Mario asked the Wire Frame at the controls.

"Yes, smasher Mario," the wire frame responded. "Accessing battle records. Displaying three minute battle between veteran smashers Mario, Link, Pikachu, and Kirby."

On the screen, a battle appeared, displaying the battlefield. Only, it seemed like Master Hand had remodeled the stage, making it look more like a garden than a piece of scrap metal floating through space. After about a minute, a rainbow-colored floating sphere engraved with the smash symbol appeared above the stage.

"That's the sphere!" Kirby shouted (the real one, obviously). The on-screen Link attempted to grab it as it floated around, but with no luck. Then, Mario attempted to break it by attacking it with his Super Jump Punch, and was met with more success.

"Why-a did you attack it anyways, bro?" Luigi asked his brother.

"Well, I-a figured it could be a new-a container of sorts," Mario replied. The on-screen Mario began to glow the colors of the rainbow, and the rest of the screen seemed to dim, but nothing else happened.

"Was that it?" Mr. G&W said, looking at the screen with an expression of disappointment (please don't ask me how a 2 dimensional character that doesn't have a face can manage to look disappointed). "That's boring, in my days, anything that glowed was super special, and worth a ton of points!"

"Back in your day, nothing glowed at all," Snake said from under his box, startling the people who hadn't noticed him. "Or did you forget that your era was black and white?"

"It was better then your era, you cardboard box-wearing chicken!" Mr. G&W shot back.

"You _are_ cardboard," Snake said aggressively. "The kind these boxes are made out of."

"Hey, don't-a start fighting again," Mario said, looking worried. "Just-a watch this." Looking back at the screen, the real smashers saw that the screen smashers were brawling again, trying to ignore Mario's glow. Then, something amazing happened. Mario jumped up on the left platform, and a huge pillar of fire started shooting out in the direction he was facing!

"What is that?!" The smashers cried in unison, with Snake actually getting out of his box to watch the fireworks. Then, just as soon as it had started, it was over.

"What was that?" Mewtwo asked again. "That was a move!" Captain Falcon said, saluting. "Go Mario!" Peach shouted. "That was awesome!" Pichu said, his eyes sparkling. "It's not so great when you're on the receiving end," Pikachu whispered to his baby brother.

"Hold on, the battle's not over," Link said. "What does that mean?" Zelda asked. "You have no time to ponder such questions," Link answered cryptically, grinning. Turning back to the screen, the Smashers saw another floating orb appear, and this time, it was Link who grabbed it. Again, all it seemed to do was make Link glow rainbow.

That is, until his Triforce of Courage lit up, creating a line of light, which he pointed straight in front of him so that it hit Mario. What happened next was even cooler, as Link dashed forward and, as a giant Triforce appeared, entrapping Mario, began to slash the plumber over and over again.

"Woah!" more smashers cried out, some even whistling for more. "Mama mia, you won't be-a whistling when-a you're the one-a being carved up-a," Mario mumbled as he rubbed his head.

Eventually, Link made a giant slash that sent Mario flying off the stage, ending the spectacle. "Me next! Me next!" Kirby began to jump up and down in anticipation, and the rest of the smashers wondered if he wanted to be sent flying, or if he meant that his Super Smash (or whatever these moves were called) would be next.

They soon found it to be the latter, as near the end of the fight; another orb appeared, with Kirby managing to retrieve it this time. Almost immediately, a chef's hat appeared on his head, and all the smashers instantly flew in the pot. "Th-that is cook Kirby!" Meta-Knight exclaimed. "Cook Kirby will throw his enemies into a pot, cook them, and expel them afterwards, along with items he cooked up. Often, the items he makes are healing items, which he will use to recover from wounds." Indeed, all this happened on the screen just as Meta said, including the production of Maximum Tomatoes, which Kirby promptly gobbled up.

"How did you know what would happen?" Young Link asked. "I know many things about Kirby, some that he himself does not know," Meta replied. "Yeah, Meta-Knight's smart like that!" Kirby said, attempting (yet again) to hug Meta.

"Would that be because you're the same species as Kirby?" Samus said. "Wh-what kind of question is that?!" Meta asked. "Well, when I scan you," Samus said, tapping her visor, "I get a message saying 'UNKNOWN SPECIES'. The same thing happens when I scan Kirby. Plus, you two look similar." "Actually, now that you mention it, they do," Marth said, looking at Kirby and Meta. "The only difference is that Meta-Knight is blue, and is wearing a mask and cape," Roy added. "Not to mention his sword," Snake said, back under his box. "Hey Meta-Knight, are you really like me?" Kirby asked, looking curious.

"…" Meta-Knight hesitated, though with so many eyes on him, he finally said, "My secrets are my own."

"Okaaayyy," Mario said. "Well, anyways, I think-a that those-a orbs might still-a be floating around. I was-a thinking we could all-a fight in the arenas, and-a see what those-a orbs do for each of us." There was a resounding cheer at this proposal, many eager to discover what would happen when they grabbed an orb. "So, who wants-a to go first?" Mario asked.

"I do, that's who!" Wario said, standing up and laughing. "You?" Samus said. "Who else deserves it?!" Wario proclaimed proudly.

"If it is alright, I would like to try as well," Pit said.

"Please allow me to join in as well," Meta-Knight said.

"Hey, why not have Snake join too?" Link said, looking at the box that hid Snake. However, he did not say anything, or even get out of his "hiding" place. "I think he'd rather smoke inside that thing than fight," Samus said, X-raying it again. "I'll fight in his place." "You?!" Wario said, pointing a finger at her. "Unless you're scared of being beaten by a 'tin man'." "I-I'm not afraid of-a anything!" Wario said, louder than necessary.

"Okay, so you-a four are going-a to be fighting," Mario said. "What-a stage do you want to fight on? There's Battlefield, Final-a Destination, Onett, The Fountain of Dreams, or-a maybe… wait, what's-a that?" Stopping, Mario noticed a stage that hadn't been there earlier. The image on the screen showed a giant ship against dark red clouds, with a familiar-looking decoration on the bow.

"Hey, I know that ship, it's the Halberd!" Kirby said, jumping up and down. "That's Meta-Knight's ship! I remember it from when he tried to take over Dreamland!!!" Several of the smashers gave Meta an odd look. Meta-Knight, a smasher completely obsessed with fair play and sportsmanship, had in actuality tried to take over dreamland? WTH?

"I'd prefer not to discuss that," Meta-Knight stated, aware that he was expected to at least say _something_. Several of the smashers' looks became even more confused at this statement, becoming even more curious as to what happened. Bowser and Ganondorf, however, seemed to be viewing Meta in a new light, thinking that if he had tried to take over Kirby's world, he couldn't be all bad, err, good.

"Well, that's-a okay, I guess," Mario said, turning his gaze back to the screen. "Anyways, let's-a have the battle here, just-a to see the stage is-a like."

"Sounds like a good idea," Pit said, readying his bow.

"I concur," Samus said, checking her cannon.

"Wa-ha! if I steal that thing and sell it, I'll-a be rich!" Wario said, not caring if someone heard him.

"You'll have to take it from me," Meta said threateningly, pulling out his sword.

"Preparing transfer," the wire frame said, pressing a few buttons on the control panel. "This match will be a time match, set for 5 minutes. All items on. Have a nice day."

Once the four smashers had been transported to the battlefield, they looked at their surroundings. They were in a dark place, the only light coming from a glowing blue panel hovering above them. "Why are we not onboard your ship, Meta-Knight?" Pit asked. "Hmm, I do not know," Meta responded.

"3…2…1…Go!!" The announcer of the fight (which was just a prerecording of Master Hand's voice) shouted, signaling the beginning of the match. Almost instantly, Samus began rushing at Wario, intent on crushing him.

"Well, let's go," Pit said, turning to Meta as he drew his bow. "Hmph!" Meta said, drawing his sword.

However, not two seconds after the smashers had started fighting, a section of the ground opened up near their feet, and several platforms arose. At the same time, the roof of the building they were in opened up, revealing the location of Meta-Knight's ship: behind them. Meta-Knight heard the sound of his ship's engines, and, instantly realizing what was going on, made for the platforms that had risen from the floor. Pit, though not fully aware of what would happen, chased after Meta-Knight, leaving Samus and Wario the only ones not safe. As Samus sent Wario flying away, she looked behind her, just in time to see the Halberd take off. Not wasting any more time, she quickly jumped in the air and latched onto the side of the platform as it left the ground with the ship, avoiding a catastrophe. Only Wario stayed on the ground, and as a result, Samus obtained the first point.

The smashers continued to fight on top of the platform, while the rest of the smashers watched the fight progress from the safety of their seats.

"I bet you 15 coins that Samus will pulverize them all," Ganondorf was telling Bowser. "Well considering that she's _winning_, of course you'll bet on her," Bowser said. "I say Wario will win." "You're picking Wario?" Ganondorf said, the smugness on his face growing even larger. "Now I know I'll win our bet!!"

"Meta-Knight! Meta-Knight!" Kirby shouted from across the table, 15 coins in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Snake asked, watching Young Link pull out 15 coins.

"Oh, we always do this," Captain Falcon said, pulling out 15 coins as well.

"Whenever people are fighting, we bet coins on who will win," Ness said, pulling out his coins as well.

"And how do you get these coins?" Snake asked, curious.

"Well, there's a whole bunch of ways to get them," Peach said, pulling out some as well.

"You'll need to experiment," the Ice Climbers advised, pulling out 15 coins of their own.

Eventually, everyone had settled on their smasher of choice: Samus had Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Pikachu, Pichu, Mr. G&W, and Fox backing her, while Kirby, Link, Marth, Roy, Falco, and Young Link were rooting for Meta-Knight. Ness, Peach, Zelda, Jigglypuff, Dr. Mario, and the Ice Climbers were rooting for Pit, which left Bowser, Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi to root for Wario.

"Why are you two throwing coins in for Wario?" Snake asked the Mario brothers. "I thought you despised him."

"We do," Luigi replied, "But-a we also know his-a strengths, and-a we think he might-a win this-a fight."

"Look!" Mario shouted, pointing at the screen. The platform had arrived at the bow of the ship, where the smashers were now fighting. Wario, after getting back on his feet, had managed to score a KO on Samus, making their score even. So far, neither Meta-Knight nor Pit had managed to KO the other, but their damage meters were steadily climbing. This, however, wasn't what Mario was pointing at. In the air, above Meta-Knight's head, had appeared a single glowing orb, like the ones from the previous fight. All the smashers watched the screen with anticipation, eager to see who would be the first to obtain the orb. Though it had appeared over Meta's head, he was too busy fighting with Pit to notice it, and Pit likewise. Therefore, it began floating around the stage, unnoticed by most of the smashers. Once Samus had a chance, though, she bashed Wario in his smug head and sent him flying again. Though this time he managed to get back to the stage, by the time he had arrived, Samus was glowing. Wario didn't waste time in getting as far away from her as possible, even running by Meta and Pit, who hadn't noticed Samus yet. They did notice; however, when Samus fired her beam, creating a giant laser that engulfed them and Wario.

"Woah!!!" The smashers watching the match cried, watching Samus' laser send the other three combatants flying.

"Amazing!" "Spectacular!" "Now _that's_ a move!" They were all cheering for Samus, whether they had put money on her or not.

Just then, however, something odd happened. Samus began to glow with a white light, and as the three previously defeated smashers returned to battle, it died down. Only, there was something wrong with Samus. Her suit had lost its glow and luster, and looked more like a set of rocks attached to a humanoid. What happened next was even more shocking, as the pieces of her suit faded away, revealing…

"Ah?! You're a woman?!?!?!" Wario's jaw dropped to the floor, as he realized that he'd been smacked around all day by a woman in a suit, instead of the robot he'd thought she was.

"Samus, what happened?" Pit asked, moving close. Samus however, didn't respond, instead pulling out a small pistol, transforming it into a whip, and attacking Pit with it.

"Don't let down your guard," she said as the angel got back up, reeling slightly.

"Excellent advice!" Wario said, hopping on his chopper. "Hope you don't mind if I steal it!" And with that, he charged at Pit and Samus, who both just barely got out of the way. "Let's see you do that again!" Wario said, turning around for round two. However, he never got a chance to charge again, as Meta-Knight appeared out of thin air next to Wario, slashing him and knocking him off.

You should always observe your surroundings, Wario," he advised the fat man. "Hehehe, no need for that!" He said, slapping his belly (which had somehow grown bigger since the beginning of the fight) with his hand.

"And why's that?" Samus asked, training her gun on him.

"Why? This is why!" Wario shouted, before letting loose his most deadly weapon. That's right, he farted.

"And the winner is: Zero Suit Samus!" The announcer shouted with enthusiasm, as all four smashers returned to the battle room. After Wario had landed kills on all of them with his fart, Samus had managed to kill him again, and with the occasional "help" of Meta-Knight and Pit, had managed to knock him down a few more pegs. The final rankings were: Samus in first, Meta and Pit tied for second, and Wario dead last.

"Hahaha! I told you Samus would win!" Ganondorf said, laughing in Bowser's face. "Grr, just you wait!" Bowser said, shaking his fist. "You and me next!" "Hahaha!" Ganondorf gloated. "If you fight as well as you gamble, I won't even have to lift a pinky!!!" "Shut it, pig boy!!!" Bowser shouted, clawing at the evil king.

However, while all this and more was going on, Samus had begun to think.

During the fight, the only orb that had appeared had been the one she had grabbed, which had resulted in the loss of her suit. As she pondered this, however, she heard the sound of someone shouting, although it was faint. Leaving the battle room, she headed towards the source of the voice, which she soon identified as Master Hand's.

"CRAZY, WHY DID YOU SET UP THE HALBERD STAGE AND RELEASE THE SMASH BALLS JUST NOW?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?!?!?!" Hiding in a corner, Samus found Master Hand chasing his brother around, trying to pound the psychotic hand into the ground.

"Sorry bro, I wasn't!" Crazy shouted as he dodged Master Hand's attacks.

"OBVIOUSLY! THANKS TO YOU, NOT ONLY DO THE SMASHERS KNOW ABOUT THE HALBERD, BUT THEY KNOW ABOUT SMASH BALLS AND THEIR FINAL SMASHES!!!"

"Look, I'm sorry!" Crazy said, dodging more of Master Hand's assault. "But we fixed the smash ball thing, didn't we?"

"_I_ FIXED IT!!" Master Hand corrected, still angry, though no longer chasing his brother.

"And can't we fix the Halberd thing too?" Crazy asked, cautiously inching towards his bro.

"Well, I guess so," Master Hand said, seeming to calm down some more.

"And it's not like the smashers got any big news, you know?" Crazy asked. "I mean, it's not like they know that you're trying to get Ike, that Pokemon Trainer, or Diddy Kong to join, right?"

"But they do know about Zero Suit Samus!!" Master Hand said, getting angry again. "And changing her back would entail giving away yet another final smash! I can't do that!!!" _Wait, so I'm stuck like this?_ Samus thought. _No, I need my suit!! I refuse to stay like this!_

"Ahh!" Crazy shouted, backing away quickly. "But that's it, bro! They don't know about the _really_ secret characters, like…"

Samus listened intently, attempting to learn all that she could. Years of being a bounty hunter had taught her that information was key.

Eventually, Master Hand completely calmed down, accepting defeat. "Okay, okay, fine, you're right. I'll just take the Halberd stage off the selection screen, and the smashers will be none the wiser, thinking I was just beta-testing it."

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" Crazy said, watching his brother float away, eventually leaving himself.

Samus, once the coast was clear, emerged from her hiding place. Now, she had a difficult decision to make. On the one hand, she could go to the smashers and tell them what she had heard. On the other hand, she could now go to Master Hand and threaten him with the information, unless he gave her back the power suit. Hmm… decisions, decisions…

----------------------------

Okay, I guess that's that. Sorry if it's not as good as the other chapters. Look forward to chapter 5.


End file.
